An axial gap-type rotating electric machine obtains a rotational driving force from magnetic forces exerted on a surface of a rotor and a surface of a stator disposed so as to face an end surface of the rotor in the axis direction with a void gap interposed therebetween.
Hitherto, there is known a structure of a stator coil disposed in a stator in the axial gap-type rotating electric machine. Patent Document 1 discloses a stator coil in which a plurality of coil pieces is connected to each other in the circumferential direction of a rotation shaft so as to form a coil loop. That is, there is disclosed an axial gap-type rotating electric machine 1 including a stator 2 and a rotor 9 disposed so as to face each other with a void gap s interposed therebetween in order to improve the efficiency of the torque and the rotation speed generated in the rotating electric machine while suppressing an increase in the volume of the reluctance type rotating electric machine.
The stator 2 is provided with a plurality of conductor bars 5 allocated to each phase of AC signals and having conductive ends connected to each other, and the conductor bars 5 are disposed so as to respectively match magnetic poles of a permanent magnet 10 disposed in the rotor 9 (see Abstract).
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a stator coil in which one end of each of the coil pieces is locked by a base member and the other ends of the coil pieces are connected by a connection terminal. With this configuration, it is advantageous in that one end of the coil piece does not need to be welded and the other end of the coil piece does not need to be welded.